Mi Capitán
by Trixart
Summary: Sakura, siendo una distraída novicia, es enviada a cuidar los hijos de un ex marino. Pero se sorprende cuando los niños y el mismo capitan conquistan su corazón
1. Default Chapter

Mi Capitán  
  
Por: Trinity  
  
El viento se mecía suave y salado sobre la abadía de Viena, una ciudad llena de grandes construcciones, cerca del mar y rodeada de grandes y altas montañas coronadas en su punta con suave nieve. Cerca de estas grandes montañas, se encontraba en un cerro verde donde crecía suave pasto, recostada una linda joven vestida con un austero vestido negro, que hacía resaltar su belleza intacta, de ojos profundos y verdosos repletos de energía, cabello corto y brillante. Delante de ella apoyado en esa verde cama, extendía un cuaderno donde escribía ágilmente. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que la tinta se derramaba en el papel y la delicada brisa parecía ser su inspiración. Se detuvo y fantaseó con lo que ya había escrito, llena de pasión y inocencia.  
  
De pronto, a lo lejos se escucho el conocido sonido que la hizo despertar de su viaje por otros mundos, la campana del convento. Despabilando grito como si Dios en las alturas la escuchara.  
  
Dios! Se me pasó la hora! Estoy retrasada! - gritó cerrando de golpe su libro.  
  
Corrió unos cuantos metros cuesta abajo, cuando se detuvo, en un ademán de haberse olvidado de algo. Dio media vuelta y cogió un remendado velo, se lanzó a la carrera.  
  
***  
  
El centro del convento, era un patio techado y dentro de este mismo. Con muchas columnas de por medio, por donde se paseaban monjas de hábito austero y cuello apretado, lo que marcaba la época cerca de 1930, cuando se cocía en no lejos de ahí, en Alemania, los principios de la segunda guerra mundial. Las viejas señoras, comprometidas con el señor, se paseaban silenciosas por el patio evitando conversaciones y entregándose a la reflexión.  
  
Todo se vio interrumpido cuando se escucho un estruendoso cerrar de puertas y un correteo agitado. Pasó corriendo el patio, la joven de verdes ojos, como un bólido, se acercó a la fuente de el patio y bebió un largo trago de agua para luego continuar su ruidosa carrera. Las mojas se miraron desaprobando aquella conducta y negaron con sus cubiertas cabezas.  
  
***  
  
La joven - ahora con su velo puesto - esperaba en frente de una oscura puerta, aparentemente nerviosa. A los pocos minutos salió una monja de avanzada edad, que la miro con superioridad. Pero desde adentro escuchó un voz que la llamó.  
  
Pase, Frolyn Sakura.  
  
La novicia, entró temblorosa a la oscura estancia. La recibió una monja religiosa de aspecto imponente. Se acercó a besar su mano luego de inclinarse.  
  
Tome asiento - dijo con una sonrisa delicada.  
  
Si madre superiora.  
  
Luego de que la imponente señora hubo tomado asiento, cruzó sus dedos sobre su escritorio, y le habló con voz cálida.  
  
Frolyn, le he mandado a llamar, por un aspecto muy puntual, quisiera hablar con usted sobre su verdadera vocación.  
  
Pero madre, yo no tengo ninguna duda al respecto, pertenezco a la abadía, es mi hogar y mi familia. También sé que conozco al hombre de mi vida, él es Dios, sé que pertenezco a el.  
  
Todas le pertenecemos Frolyn, eso lo sabe bien. Entonces que paso hoy por la mañana?  
  
Madre, usted sabe bien como adoro las montañas, son mi inspiración y mi calma, en ellas está mi alma - dijo ella excusándose  
  
La abadía no es una retención, Sakura, en ella debe estar su inspiración, y si su vocación es verdadera su alma debe estar aquí  
  
Y es cierto, pero bien sabe que me crié en las montañas, ellas fueron las que me trajeron a usted cuando niña.  
  
Aun así Frolyn, le daré un tiempo, que estoy segura tomará con calma, para que reflexione todo esto.  
  
Reflexionar?! Madre, no necesito eso!  
  
Aunque no lo necesite, debe seguir mis ordenes Frolyn, se dirigirá hoy mismo a las afueras de Viena, irá a la casa del capitán Li, un ex marino viudo.  
  
Pero que haré yo en esa casa?  
  
Será la institutriz de sus 7 hijos.  
  
Siete?! Pero madre, no se tratar con pequeños.  
  
Pero que dice Frolyn si usted adora a los niños!  
  
Pero madre.... no deseo apartarme de usted ni de la abadía - dijo ahora suplicante.  
  
Usted sabe el aprecio que le tengo Frolyn y sepa que lo hago por su exclusivo bien pero no está en su deseo lo que yo le ordene hacer, irá a ese hogar he instruirá a los hijos del capitán Li, cuando crea necesario mandaré a buscarla.  
  
Momentos después, la novicia Sakura se encontraba reuniendo sus pocas pertenencias en su austera claustro, suspiraba de amargura, no quería enfrentar a el desconocido mundo para ella, pero se demostraría fuerte ante esos pequeños, ella no era una cualquiera y debía ser tratada con respeto.  
  
Calmándose un poco, miró las montañas a través de su ventana.... ahora le parecían lejanas....  
  
Cuando el señor cierra una puerta, en algún lugar, abre una ventana - se dijo en un suspiro.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Hola! Esta es mi nueva propuesta, la dejo a su alcance. Es mi propia versión de "La novicia rebelde" ojalá que les guste, y si no, bueno, tendré que pensar en algo mejor para satisfacerlos.  
  
Frolyn : (fro-laine) Estado de preparación de una novicia para ser religiosa, no es privada de cosas aún.  
  
Esto está ambientado en Austria y les prometo más acción en próximos capítulos. Ansió que les guste, y si está a su altura... pueden dejar un par de mensajes x ahí. 


	2. El barco del capitán

Capítulo n°2 : El barco del Capitán  
  
La joven no dejaba de estar alegre y emocionada. No podía dejar que ese momento la desalentara, sabía su vocación, no tenía dudas y le demostraría eso a la madre superiora. Miraba el paisaje feliz, a través de la ventanilla empolvada de el modesto bus.  
  
"No me dejaré llevar por nadie, trataré a esos niños con delicadeza y no dejaré que abusen de mi, suave y estricta" Se dijo convencida y determinada. Si había algo que la podía hacer enojar era la falta de respeto, y se haría respetar.  
  
Pronto el polvoriento camino se tornó, de árido y despejado, a estar rodeado por filas y filas de árboles altos. El bus se detuvo en una separación, en un camino seguía el bosque pero a un costado comenzaba a aparecer una muralla amarillo pastel, por la otra, el paisaje volvía a ser árido.  
  
Señorita, ya llegamos - dijo un gordo conductor desde adelante.  
  
Sakura tomó su bolso y se bajó del bus, despidiéndose de el rechoncho conductor quien siguió su camino, dejando una humareda de polvo a su paso.  
  
La novicia, emprendió su camino, con una mano protegiendo su sombrero de paja de la suave brisa y con la otra llevando su reducido equipaje. Caminó junto a la muralla amarilla, lo más probable es que un poco más allá existiera una entrada. Sin embargo, la muralla seguía siendo siempre la misma.  
  
Cuando Frolyn Sakura ya pensaba en tomar un breve descanso, antes de seguir su caminata, una imponente reja se alzó en frente de ella, yacía abierta dejando ver por dentro, una enorme casona, amarilla pastel como el muro y con balcones blancos, daba la apariencia de un palacio pequeño.  
  
En el centro de la entrada, se encontraba una fuente donde, al entrar, se agachó a tomar un par de sorbos, en ese momento le pareció escuchar suaves risas infantiles a su alrededor. Levantó su cabeza asustada y las risas se desvanecieron.  
  
"Debió ser el viento" se dijo asustada aún.  
  
Primero, caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, pero a medida que avanzaba el miedo le ganaba el pensamiento, caminó más rápido, más rápido, más rápido, hasta que terminó corriendo hacia la imponente entrada. Su corazón latía fuertemente cuando toco la campanilla de entrada.  
  
Un minuto, dos minutos...... cinco minutos. Volvió a tocar la campanilla ¿qué tan grande podría llegar a ser esa "casa"?  
  
En ese momento abrieron la puerta. Un viejo señor, de aspecto serio y militar se paró frente a ella.  
  
Buenas tardes capitán, soy la nueva institutriz de la abadía - dijo ella sonriendo, un poco ingenua.  
  
Primero que nada señorita, pase por favor - dijo el, aún serio, haciendo a Sakura pasar - segundo que nada, mi nombre es Wey, el mayordomo de la casa. Llamaré al capitán para que la atienda.  
  
El hombre, sin esperar respuesta de la confundida y avergonzada novicia, desapareció tras unas imponentes escaleras. Estas terminaban y se separaban en dos alas que seguían como balcones dentro de la casa, con habitaciones con puertas de cristal de catedral. Sin embargo, lo que más asombró a la joven, fue la imponente lámpara de gotas de cristal que iluminaba todo ese hall de entrada.  
  
Alrededor de la novicia yacían cerradas muchas puertas. Y como la curiosidad pica fuerte, no pudo resistir la tentación de abrir una de ellas. Eligió una que le pareció especialmente imponente. Un salón de baile.  
  
Por los enormes ventanales, se colaba la luz amarillenta y polvoreada de la mañana. El salón intacto y rodeado de cuadros de enormes señoras con elegantes trajes de baile, el ambiente perfecto. Y su mente comenzó a volar sus pies parecían moverse solo al compás de una melodía lejana y con su pareja gallarda rodeando su cintura....  
  
¡¡¡¡PLOM!!!!  
  
La pobre mujer sobresaltada y con una respiración agitadísima volteó asustada.  
  
Creo Frolyn! Que no la he llamado para bailar! - dijo desde la puerta un hombre militarmente vestido y recto, de contextura morena delgada y fuerte, con unos profundos y brillantes ojos café, con cabello no muy peinado del mismo color.  
  
La muchacha lo miró asombrada, la vergüenza tiñó sus mejillas de rojo, aquella escena no encajaba para ella, ¿cómo podría haber pensado en ponerse a bailar? Salió apresurada de el salón.  
  
"Yo y mi imaginación" pensó ella. Otra cosa que no encajaba, era aquel hombre, parecía de apenas 35 o 37 años! Como ese hombre podría llegar a tener 7 hijos, si era tan joven? Y aún más, ser viudo? Se imaginaba un hombre de 45 años o más. Debió haberse casado muy prematuramente.... claro, con lo guapo que era....  
  
Se podría saber, que es lo que mira? - dijo el hombre irritado. No lo mostró pero, es mirada lo perturbaba....  
  
Nada, solo que usted me parece muy guapo y joven para ser capitán - dijo ella sin pensarlo mucho, y no pareció pensar que fuera un error.  
  
Fíjese, que no sabía, que dentro de las cualidades de ser capitán, debería ser feo y viejo - dijo el.  
  
"Vaya monja atrevida" pensó extrañado.  
  
No es una característica, es una visión general - dijo ella captando su ironía. Dentro de sus prioridades, no existía el respeto hacía los demás, al parecer!  
  
"Pero no es tonta" pensó.  
  
No ha venido a discutir conmigo sobre nada señorita! Quiero su nombre.  
  
Frolyn Sakura - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
"Tampoco es fea, esos ojos...."  
  
Bien Frolyn, si hay algo que valoramos en esta casa, es la disciplina, el orden y el silencio. Quebrantar estas reglas, significará su partida a Viena de inmediato. - dijo el sin esperar respuesta alguna de la muchacha - Las horas de comida y marcha, son estrictamente necesarias, y pondré énfasis en los siguiente, las horas de dormir las respetará al pie de la letra.  
  
Si señor! - dijo ella graciosamente, poniendo la palma de su mano en su frente como saludo militar.  
  
A esto el capitán la penetró con su mirada irritada, y ni una curva se formo en su serio rostro.  
  
Ahora - dijo enojado - le presentaré a los niños.  
  
Y sacó un pito alargado que tocó fuertemente, con algunas pausas.......  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Hoola! Gracias por los reviews, les dejo este cap, a las pocas que me leen. Si quieren más, pidanlo. 


End file.
